lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepless in LazyTown
"Sleepless in LazyTown" is an episode in the first season of LazyTown. *Stephanie *Sportacus *Robbie Rotten *Ziggy *Pixel "Pixel is staying up too late at night playing video games, and Sportacus encourages him to get to sleep on time, explaining that sleep is the source of his own energy. Robbie overhears this and hatches a plan to deprive Sportacus of sleep by changing the time on his clock. When Sportacus starts losing energy, Stephanie and the kids uncover Robbie's plot and they make sure to get lots of sleep so they can beat Robbie in an all-or-nothing baseball game." Sportacus is doing some weird push-ups. When he looks at the clock, it was almost 8:08. He jumped into bed. Pixel was playing video games on his computer, at like 10:00 PM! Ziggy was sleeping with his gigantic lolly-pop. Stephanie was sleeping like an angel. And Robbie Rotten was in his fluffy orange chair, with two pillows, rubber banded together over his ears. When he woke up, he was crying, He just can't get some sleep. The next day, Pixel was still playing video games. Meanwhile, Robbie was in LazyTown and he put a pillow on the bench. He layed down on the bench and slept. At Outside, Ziggy, Stephanie, and Sportacus were gonna play baseball. It was Sportacus' first time playing baseball. Pixel showed up. He asked where his mask was, when he was wearing it. Then he fell over flat. Ziggy asked if he was up all night playing video games. Ziggy asked Sportacus if he went to bed at 8:08. And he told them why. It was his secret energy source. But Robbie heard it and said, "So. He gets his energy from sleeping? Well, then I'll just make sure he doesn't sleep." And he went home. Pixel went to his house to get something. Meanwhile, at the big picture. Robbie was getting into his house. You know, the trash can looking like thing. When he was closing the top, he jammed his hand in there he pulled them out. He went through the tubes until he popped out the hole where the tubes end. He said his saying, "I meant to do that." Then he opened a drawer, and fell down: then he said, "That too." He found a whistle, blew it, he found a hollow balloon dolphin, and last but not least, a purple crab. He put them in his microwave. It all came out as a blue baseball, that said Robbie Rotten on it, and it squeaked. Meanwhile, Pixel had this cool machine. It can make anyone play either awake or asleep. Robbie Rotten came out of his house a total freak. He was wearing a baseball out fit. Pixel had fell asleep. Stephanie threw the ball. Pixel caught it. But then fell over flat. Stephanie said, "Maybe you should throw Sportacus and I'll pitch, oh but then who would hit?" Then she heard a voice. It said, "Me, me, me me me me." It was Robbie Rotten. If he won, Sportacus would leave town forever. He said Pixel to pitch. And, he gave, Sportacus the fake ball. Ziggy said, "We'll get a lot of sleeping energy: 8:08, on the dot." It was night time, to be more specific, 8:08 PM. Meanwhile, in Robbie's house, Robbie looked at his clock. and it was 8:08. And it was time for his noicey ball to wake Sportacus up. Meanwhile, in the airship, the ball was squeaking again. Sportacus woke up. He looked everywhere til morning. Meanwhile in LazyTown, Ziggy and Stephanie were waiting for Sportacus, Stephanie sent him a letter. Sportacus jumped out of bed yawning. He went down to LazyTown and fell over flat on the bench. He called a pillow up from his airship. And a pillow came flying down. The two called Pixel with the machine that can make you play when your asleep. Sportacus almost hit the tree. Then Pixel turned it off, who was a little groggy. Later, that night, Pixel was playing video games. He then went to bed. Meanwhile, in the airship, Sportacus was sleeping, he woke up saw the fake baseball, and turned it off. Then went back to sleep, and got a good night's rest. The next morning, Pixel is so rested he sings a song about it. Anyway, you'll see the name of the song in the other part of this page. Anyway, Sportacus said that Pixel got a good night's sleep. Sportacus was really awake, but he lied on the bench anyway. Ziggy and Stephanie came up. And Ziggy looked at Sportacus. He was faking sleep. Robbie showed up. Pixel pitched the ball. Robbie got 2 strikes. Then it was Sportacus' turn. But Robbie called him Sportasnor. Robbie set him down on the ground. He was about to tip. But Robbie caught him. Sportacus held the bat. Robbie pitched. Strike 1! Robbie pitched again. Strike 2! Robbie pitched one last time. Sportacus woke up hit the ball as far as he could. It went out of LazyTown, probably, hit the airship, and fell down into Robbie's house, Robbie took off his hat and stomped away. *This is the first episode not to feature Stingy, Trixie, Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody. *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1993 movie Sleepless in Seattle. This episode's storyline was partially based upon Magnús Scheving's 1999 book Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat. Both the book and the episode focus on a LazyTown child being told by Sportacus to get more sleep. The book focuses on Jives; the episode substitutes Jives for Pixel. Two books based on this episode were released after its premiere. The first was released in 2006, published by Simon Spotlight and Nick Jr. It was illustrated by Artful Doodlers. The second was released in 2013. Titled Pixel: Sleep Troubles, it was an ebook illustrated by Katherine Burnett and an updated version of the book Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat. Some of its pages very closely resemble those in the original book. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes